Permanent Pactio
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: The epilogue to 'She Is My Sin'. A Kono x Setsu fanfic with strong yuri/hentai. Konoka and Setsuna planned several months before Konoka's seventeenth birthday to make their bond permanent on that day. Now that its arrived how will it go?


_As requested this is the sequel/epilogue to 'She Is My Sin', rated M for very strong lemon/yuri/hentai. _

_A big thanks to all those who have followed, added as a favourite and reviewed this fanfic, in particular: Lance58, darkangel2391, ShadowCub, Tainted Raven and krugern. _

_Thanks to everyone who supported me I was able to push on and finish this fanfic faster than I thought and have also been able to start work on two new fanfics, an AsunaxSetsuna and an AkiraxYuuna. _

_I hope you enjoy the conclusion to 'She Is My Sin' :D_

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue – Permanent Pactio**

Several years passed and work on repairing the gateways to the real world had almost been completed, having run into a few delays. Around the magic world the class of 3A were excelling in their different fields, their bounties rescinded when events had become clear and helped by the fact that Asuna and Konoka turned out to be the princesses of the two most powerful Kingdoms.

Konoka and Setsuna had gone to live within a beautiful shimmering castle of silver and adorned with many spiralling towers, high alcove windows and jewelled halls; Kaede having gone with Asuna as her bodyguard to the other Kingdom. Konoka's castle was surrounded by a lush variety of forests, flowery fields and crystal lakes. Konoka had fallen in love with the place at first sight and since then had been honing her magic skills both in healing and attacking.

_There have been so many stories, tales and adventures that we've been through together these past few years, _Setsuna thought whimsically as she looked out over the moonlit palace gardens from a plant filled semi-circular balcony. _And we've both become so much stronger, not just physically. I know I've changed thanks to her. I'm more open and better able to express myself, almost to the level of a diplomat! _The thought of acting as a diplomat was so alien though that it caused her to chuckle slightly. _Still I've improved so much in just a few years...and I'm still only seventeen. _As if to compound just how grown up she felt, she lifted a glass of sparkling rose wine to her lips and took a sip. Today had been an exhausting day, being Konoka's seventeenth birthday, so a huge party had been thrown. In fact she had hardly seen Konoka all day as she'd been busy with preparations and security. It was only when she'd entered their bedchamber that she remembered the real reason this day had been source of heady anticipation and nervousness for so many months...

As she'd entered their room, with its double poster bed and ornate, tasteful furnishings and paintings her eyes noticed that a bucket containing ice and a bottle of pink wine were by the bed, the room dimly lit by six candles in brackets about the room. That was all it took to remove the day's hardships from her mind and replace them with a nervous spine tingling thrill.

For a while now Konoka's seventeenth birthday was a day both of them had been waiting for because when one turned seventeen a permanent pactio could be formed, providing the partner was also seventeen. Since the gate-port battle she and Konoka had only grown closer in how they thought, communicated and acted around each other, often kissing and cuddling. But for at least the last few months they both knew they wanted to go further and make their bond more permanent and intimate and the permanent pactio ceremony seemed the perfect occasion for both.

On the bed, as she entered, Konoka was gracefully draped. _Just like that sunny morning in the Inn that heralded the start of the chain of events that brought us together...except now she's more beautiful…and she'll only continue becoming so. _On hearing her enter Konoka stirred and sat up, her silver dress shimmering in the flickering light.

"Setsuna! You must be exhausted!" Setsuna smiled weakly as the expended energy from rushing about and organising everything caught up with her.

"Yes, a little..."

_What should I do? It was so hectic today that this kept popping up and then slipping my mind. _On the floor she saw an already drawn pactio mark. _Ah! That would explain Konoka's mothers remark about having fun tonight! I'm so slow sometimes. Wait, I need to wash..._

"Is it ok if I go wash and change?" Konoka nodded and gave her a cheeky grin.

"As long as I can start on the wine. I'll go for a shower after you."

_A while back I'd have stammered and insisted she went first, but knowing her better I know she really doesn't mind and in fact creating indecision annoys her far more..._Setsuna reflected as she soaped her body down in the shower, water thrashing over her to purify her skin.

_This feeling of knowing another so well can't be compared to anything else, well perhaps comparable to what may happen tonight but perhaps the two go hand in hand and become the most beautiful thing of all..._

It didn't take her long to finish up and she changed into a simple white shirt and dark trousers with soft, white, patterned knickers and bra beneath, leaving the top few buttons of the shirt purposefully undone and slipping a small blue box into her pocket. Emerging, she switched places with Konoka, noting the way Konoka's eyes sparkled with excitement and pleasure as she emerged.

_For some reason she really likes me in this kind of casual business look, probably because it's so familiar to her._

She wandered over to the bottle of rose wine, now open, and picked up the second crystal glass, filling it with the regional delicacy. The sound of the shower switching on in the bathroom made her blush and her heart race. Her whole body trembled. Now that the moment was so close she wasn't sure if she could stand the intense excitement and nervousness churning inside. To calm herself she walked out through the large double doors onto the stone balcony where the pleasantly cool night air soothed her. Above the two small moons of Phobos and Deimos that encircled the magical world hung high in the sky, Phobos's light diffused by a whispy strand of cloud giving it the look of a small pearl. It was here Konoka found her reflecting on their lives and the love that they shared after emerging from the bathroom, pouring a second glass of wine and crossing the room.

Setsuna heard Konoka step out onto the balcony behind her, Konoka's feet padding softly across the cold stone floor to be followed by the clink of the rose wine bottle being but down. Then Konoka's right arm snuck out and wrapped itself about Setsuna's waist and her body pressed itself up and under Setsuna's left arm, which adjusted to wrap around Konoka's back and midriff, drawing her close. Glancing down Setsuna saw Konoka was wearing another stunning dress, this one a silky dark blue that rippled in the light breeze and with a neckline plunging so low at the front that Setsuna's eyes were momentarily transfixed.

"Naughty!" Konoka teased playfully as she hugged Setsuna tighter. "What were you thinking before I came and distracted you?"

Setsuna smiled shyly and squeezed Konoka back as she looked up to the stars and moons hanging high above the neat, hedged, fountain filled gardens laid out before them.

"Just how much stronger I am now than I used to be...and how lucky I am be with the woman I love who made it all possible." Konoka giggled and snuggled closer,

"If I made it all possible it was only because you protected me so diligently for so long."

"The perfect circle..." Setsuna said, her heart welling with an abundance of joy.

"...that is love." Konoka happily finished for her. After a pause and a sip of her wine Konoka turned her attention from gazing up into Setsuna's face to the sky above. "It's so beautiful Setsuna, it still sends shivers through me."

"I know..." Setsuna said empathetically. There was a pause as both drank in the beauty about them and inside Setsuna knew it was the right time.

A year ago she couldn't have contemplated doing this and probably not even a few months ago, but the closer they'd grown the more certain she'd been of the need to formalise their relationship. They were to be together for all time after all and being the 'knight' of the pair she knew it was up to her to instigate it. So she slipped her hand from around Konoka's waist and knelt before her, setting her empty glass down on the cold tiles and removing the blue box from her pocket. As she opened the box and removed its treasure she heard Konoka gasp and slowly set down her glass and smiled, though her heart was beating so fast that she wasn't confident it was going to stay in her chest much longer. Then she looked up, as Phobos emerged from its wispy veil of cloud, into Konoka's deep brown eyes and with her right arm outstretched and open hand holding a ring said,

"Konoka," a touch hesitantly, before the joy welling inside her along with the sight of Konoka's face aglow with excitement drove her on more confidently. "_I_... _love_..._you!_ You came into my life and transformed me. _You alone_ broke down all my barriers. I shudder to think how cold and stubborn I used to be but in you I continually find peace...happiness and love. That's why I want to ask you to make me the happiest person in the world and to take my hand in marriage." She was starting to turn red by the end but she kept her eyes locked into Konoka's the whole way through and saw within them joy taking root and shining brighter than any star.

It was all Konoka could do not to fling herself on Setsuna but instead she held out her hand, trembling with happiness. Setsuna slipped the silver ring, decorated with flowing vines and jewelled amber flowers, onto Konoka's ring finger and Konoka again let out a small sigh of pleasure. Then she grasped Setsuna's hand and pulled her up wordlessly.

Setsuna was pretty sure Konoka was happy but the lack of talking was starting to unnerve her and a seed of doubt crept in.

"Is everything all right?" She asked and was alarmed to see tears sparkling in the corner of Konoka's eyes.

"It's...it's just...too perfect," Konoka managed to choke out. "It's a million miles beyond my wildest dreams. It's so..." Words were clearly failing her so Konoka abandoned them and flung herself around Setsuna, drawing her into a wildly passionate kiss. Konoka's mouth twisted and devoured Setsuna's and her body slid up against Setsuna's so erotically that Setsuna felt as though her whole system was on fire. When Konoka eventually pulled back both of them were gasping for breath. Suddenly the air seemed cold and the wine was forgotten. They only had eyes for each other.

"It's cold," Konoka whispered softly with a glance towards the room. Setsuna got the hint immediately and made a move for the veranda doors.

"Then we should probably make a move inside." It was taking a great deal of effort to keep her voice steady with so much blood pounding round her body. She moved inside the room and Konoka followed behind her, drifting past her as she swung the large veranda doors, with their rows of large square panes of glass, shut. Then she locked them before drawing across a pair of velvet red curtains. Behind her she heard Konoka say,

"_Candela somnes!_" Suddenly the room turned from a warm orange to a fairytale silver, lit only by Phobos's softly shimmering moonlight flowing in from a solitary high arched window further along the wall from the veranda doors, and also through the veranda doors. The light fell upon the centre of the double poster bed and across the wall opposite the bed.

Setsuna turned in time to see Konoka slip beneath the silver silk sheets in a shimmer of blue and felt her heart jump. She made her way over to the bed and pulled the thick gold curtains on the side of the bed furthest from the window shut and then those at the foot, the curtains closing with a soft swish. She moved round to her side of the bed to pull her curtains shut too but Konoka, who was resting on her left arm and laying sideways, said gently,

"Let's leave the last curtain open. The moonlight makes everything much more special." Setsuna couldn't argue with that. Phobos was clearly visible above a fern plant on the window sill a metre above her head and its gentle light lit up Konoka's face beautifully. _It's rather like nature's polish, _Setsuna thought to herself, _although Konoka really doesn't need polish to be beautiful. _Just before she got in she noticed Konoka was giving her a long look and wore an expression she'd never seen before; causing her to falter a little.

"Have I got something on my face?" She asked, brushing her cheeks and mouth just in case. Konoka gave a longing sigh and smiled.

"No silly! Just standing there in the moonlight you look so incredibly handsome...and I'm starting to feel quite excited!" Setsuna blushed, flattered, and slid beneath the silver silk sheets until she was facing Konoka with inches between their faces. She found her breath was shaking a little and her body wouldn't keep still, trembling like a leaf. She felt Konoka's slender arms wrap around her back and Konoka's face move a little closer, Konoka's breath warm and pleasant on her face.

"Ah, Setsuna, you're trembling like a leaf and you such a big brave warrior!"

Setsuna wasn't sure if it was the nerves or excitement making her tremble, probably both, but Konoka's next words set her more at ease.

"Don't worry. I'm a little nervous too. But it's _you _Setsuna I love so don't worry about being perfect. Just show me with your actions how much you love me and I promise to do the same. If we do that then what we do can't be wrong!" As Konoka spoke those words with her usual positive optimism Setsuna felt the nerves leave her to be replaced by an overwhelming desire to please Konoka, her self doubt subsumed by her desire to give her all to the love of her life. Konoka grinned as she felt Setsuna's body stop shaking in her arms.

"God I love you!" Konoka breathed out and Setsuna responded with equal vigour,

"And I you! Shall we?" Konoka nodded and so Sestsuna muttered under her breath,

"Three...two...one..." Then both of them said,

"Pactio!" The floor under the bed glowed golden and for a few seconds the whole bed was enveloped in a golden light. Then it vanished, but the light feeling lingered and within it they both felt their senses heightened and fully refreshed. Without hesitation they both moved for the others lips, meeting in the middle.

Konoka felt Setsuna's lips press firmly to her own and Setsuna's tongue press against hers as both sought entry. Their tongues wrestled for a while, slipping and licking the other before they both got past and Konoka felt Setsuna in her mouth at the same time she entered Setsuna's. As they kissed Konoka felt Setsuna help her dress to slip away and let Setsuna move her onto her back so that she was staring up into Sestuna's chestnut eyes. She licked her lower lip and was about to whisper 'take me' but realised she didn't have to for Setsuna's mouth was already at her neck, caressing, kissing and pulling at her soft skin.

Setsuna heard Konoka give a small moan of pleasure as she began to pull and kiss her smooth neck before continuing to trail kisses all over her neck and shoulder blades, meandering all the while down to Konoka's exquisitely shaped breasts. Her hands tenderly massaged Konoka's shoulders and back before slipping down to her bra strap, her whole body rising up to get a good view when the bra came off. As Setsuna undid the clasp at the back she felt her own shirt come loose. Then Konoka's arms reached up and round her back to undo her more functional white bra. It fell off onto Konoka's stomach and Konoka chuckled softly before whispering,

"Amazing."

Setsuna didn't even have a chance to remove Konoka's lacy, sky blue bra because Konoka rose up to slip inside her open shirt and gently suck her right breast, arms encircling Setsuna's back and drawing her further down to Konoka's teasing tongue.

_Ahhh! _Setsuna thought as Konoka moved to suckle her left breast. _Her tongue...it's sooo warm! Ahhh! She's letting it turn in circles around my nipple, now Overrr it! __**Gasp**__ and __**Gasp**__ back and __**Pant**__ again! And now the...Ohhhh!...sucking and nibbling...Ahhhh! _

Konoka teased and tormented her for a while until Setsuna felt her knickers were damp enough already, besides which she hadn't yet seen Konoka's own treasures, by far the more beautiful and worthy of attention. So she eased Konoka's body back, who was still sending her hormones into overdrive with her tongue, and moved her mouth over Konoka's to deep kiss her and show her appreciation for Konoka's caresses. The kiss was long and slow as their near naked bodies pressed together, Setsuna wanting to feel Konoka's legs against her own. _Stupid trousers! Get off! _She thought angrily. Her hand undid the clasp and set them loose, her wriggling legs sending them flying to the foot of the bed along with the already retreating silk sheets. Now their slick sweaty legs wrapped around each other creating more pleasure and driving their ecstasy higher still.

Setsuna rose up and this time was able to remove the dainty blue cups that held Konoka's treasures. As she slid them off and tossed them away her eyes widened in pleasure. Konoka's breasts were _perfect_:Firm, curved and erect. She didn't realise she'd said 'perfect' under her breath until Konoka whispered happily,

"I'm glad you think so." Setsuna blushed but nothing could halt the progress of her mouth now. It moved down and began copying Konoka's, sucking, licking and stirring the hard nubs of Konoka's breasts, her tongue moving between the mounds into the valley between then back out to the other side. Each lick and suck brought fresh, quiet moans from Konoka's mouth and shifts in her body that Setsuna's arms felt as they held Konoka and arched Konoka's body up to her hungry mouth.

"Mmmph, Mmmmmm...MMMmmm!" Konoka moaned as Setsuna's tongue began to move more firmly and confidently and as it began to discover what really turned Konoka on. Konoka felt Setsuna's arms massaging her back, swirling about her sweaty skin and slowly moving lower and lower. Now Setsuna's pleasure inducing tongue left her breasts and moved lower, stroke after firm stroke of heavenly wetness thrilling her midriff. She barely felt Setsuna's hands sliding her silken knickers down from her craving sex, only that they were in the way around her legs so that she quickly jerked them apart to snap the thin elastic. Setsuna's strong hands had moved to caress her behind, moving slowly in circles as Setsuna's paintbrush tongue dipped its way towards her aching canvas, making her legs inch outwards and her mouth pant and gasp with every spine tingling, warm, wet movement.

_Ahhhhh! So close! Her tongue is so near and I want her in me so badly!!! _She wasn't at all ashamed of such thoughts, how could she be when it all felt so right?

"AHHHHH!" She moaned, very loudly now and her legs were spread wide open for Setsuna's probing tongue had reached her swollen clit and opening, where Setsuna's saliva mixed with her own dampness. Setsuna seemed to pause forever before making the next move but before Konoka could plead or yell for her to continue and not stop the hands gripping her behind tightened their hold, fixing her hole firmly in place and completely at the mercy of Setsuna's tongue. Then...

_AHH!AAHHH! _Her whole body shook and trembled so violently that she wondered if she was dying from the pleasure. _Warmth! So sensuous inside of me. Her soft tongue running along my insides, rubbing and strumming them. Her mouth sucking and moving the opening. _She wasn't in control. Her hip was thrusting wildly and her body was arching uncontrollably as Setsuna's head pushed deep into her groin and her hands kept Konoka's opening plugged deep into the source of its torment.

_Oh God! Oh God! OH GOD! How can any mortal live through...gonna cum! Have to cum!...So much heat and warmth flowing and melting through me. _Even her voice sounded distant and filled with uncontrollable longing as she felt herself lift up for the final time with Setsuna's tongue deep within her.

"Setsuna...SETSUNA! Don't STOP! PLEASE...AHHHHHH! SETSUNA!" The final cry heralded the orgasm. She felt the wave of warm fluid that had built to a ball of tension in her groin burst and rush down around Setsuna's tongue, slowly easing past it and out. Out into Setsuna's waiting mouth in a long flowing stream of love.

Setsuna tasted the warm, slightly salty and definitely arousing fluid as it covered her tongue before it squeezed and spilled down into her mouth, filling it with wholesome pleasant warmth. The feeling was strange at first but as the fluid cycled her mouth her tongue returned to renew the taste and made her shake with pleasure. Her hands still held Konoka's firm behind and reminded her of the source of her desire who lay further up. She slid upwards, her body running over Konoka's until she was face to face again.

Quickly and wordlessly Konoka pulled her into the deepest and most satisfying kiss she could ever remember. She'd swallowed almost all the orgasmic fluid but the taste still lingered and she could feel Konoka's tongue searching it out as it ran over her teeth and scraped so lovingly around the insides of her cheek. Then before she even had a chance to realise what was happening she found herself on her back and Konoka above her, her breasts beautifully framed in the silver moonlight. Setsuna started to rise for them but Konoka's right hand held her down.

"Later," Konoka whispered with a smirk. "Right now it's my turn to repay you with all that I can, the same love you gave me."

The very tone of Konoka's sexy voice. The way Konoka moved so fluidly down to trail a long lingering lick up the side of her neck, all the way up to her left ear where Konoka's lips dallied and nibbled for a while. The way Konoka's breasts pressed into her skin just above her own. All of this was more than enough to completely soak Setsuna's white knickers, they were almost certainly see through by now. As she nibbled Setsuna's ear Konoka whispered,

"You were incredible Setsuna. I almost died from the pleasure...so watch out! I won't hold back either my love!"

Then she was gone, slipping away with kisses as soft as feathers yet each one stirring Setsuna's system as powerfully as an electric shock.

_Mmm...Konoka's hands are already stirring my breasts so well! So well! Ahhhnnn! The tongue again...Ohhhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! The feelings even better than before! Even stronger! Hands, warmth, probing wetness, nipples so achingly hard! And this is only the beginning..._She was already so wired that every touch made it hard to think and jerked and arched her body of its own accord.

_Ahhhh...Konoka's hand is running down my side…fiddling with those damp, flimsy knickers... "_AH!"_ Tongue again! "_Ah! Ah!" _Good those uncomfortable knickers are gone. _"Ahhhhhhnnn!"_ Her leg! It's moved between mine and is rubbing my sex. Oh my God! So many sensations exploding all over! Her hands are teasing my groin open! Her mouth is pulling, moulding and_ _sucking my nipples! How am I still alive?_ Her reserved nature had managed to prevent her from crying out too loudly before now for she didn't like to willingly lose control but with her whole body screaming inside and burning like an out of control bush fire her own voice broke out in a soft high exclamation.

"Konoka! KONOKA!" Fingers slipped down to her groin and the soft kisses left her breasts to tease her stomach, lingering on the bellybutton before moving on down. Already Konoka's slender fingers were prying and playing with her narrow opening, soft, red and beckoning. Konoka gently massaged it with her right hand whilst her left tickled and teased the opening. Clear fluid ran from it so she lapped it up as her middle left finger slowly eased itself in and down into the warm pressings of Setsuna's sacred passage.

"Arrrhhgggg!" Setsuna cried in agonised longing. It hurt but in a way that she knew she never wanted to end.

"Is it okay?" Konoka asked, looking up, as her left finger tickled Setsuna lazily inside causing Setsuna to thrash about helplessly.

"Yes! Please don't stop..." Setsuna groaned. That middle left finger was driving her wild inside. Now it started to stroke her lining, applying a rhythm of pressure to the moist inner walls and finding the parts that sent the biggest jolts through her body.

"Then prepare yourself," Konoka whispered. _She says that now! What on earth is going to..._The next cry was a silent scream for a second finger joined the first inside her, her opening being expertly worked by Konoka's right hand that was also rubbing her fully erect clit. In addition Konoka's wet warm tongue was now probing and licking her entrance, Konoka's mouth sucking and kissing it.

Meanwhile Konoka's left fingers were working and massaging what was presumably her G-Spot. Rubbing it in a line and then in circles to the point where she was no longer aware what part of Konoka was doing what to what anymore. Only that her whole body and especially her groin was somehow burning and churning itself to a heavenly oblivion inside. She barely heard the short high gasps rapidly spilling from her mouth or felt her whole body arch up in worship of her lover. All she could hear inside her head was Konoka's name and all she could feel was Konoka stoking the fire to a crescendo inside her.

Then, with a couple of longer, carefully measured rubs of Konoka's fingers it was over. Setsuna let out a long low cry of surrender and release which was drawn out by Konoka, who left her fingers to occupy themselves in Setsuna's passage forcing the juice to slow and flow round them. Finally, after tickling out as much juice as possible from Setsuna, Konoka rose over Setsuna's gasping, trembling, sweaty form and looked deep into her eyes. Content with the satisfaction and devotion she saw there Konoka swept down and they embraced and kissed her again.

They rolled onto their sides with Setsuna closest to the window. This kiss was all consuming as breasts jostled breasts and legs rubbed together, eliciting soft sweet moans and grunts as they teased each other whilst trying to recover some strength. Finally their lips parted and they were back to looking into each other's eyes, only this time their souls were shared and their bodies very much entwined and unashamedly bare.

"Setsuna," Konoka whispered. "When I was younger I always used to wonder what love was. I used to think it was fluffy and sweet and warm. I was so naive. It's all of those but so much more, and you've shown so much of it already. There is no way I could ever be happier than with you."

Setsuna's mind thought back to what Asuna had said in the Inn. 'Better that she's with the person she loves and shunned than with someone she doesn't love.' _How right you were Asuna, how very right! For her...and for me._

"Konoka," she whispered back. "I don't have any grand words impressive enough to describe how deep, how wide and how strong my love for you is. Only that I feel like my soul is forever bound to yours somehow now, and if I had of had any wish in the world it would have been that. _I love you_." The last three words were whispered so passionately that no text could ever fully do them justice. All Konoka could whisper in reply was,

"Me too, me too..." before they passionately kissed again. When this kiss broke Konoka giggled and whispered,

"We still have several hours before the pactio finishes, and its strength depends on the levels of intimacy within that time...Sooo do you fancy going again?" Then added with a wink, "after all we can only improve."

Setsuna wasn't quite sure how the latter was possible as she leaned in to give a more passionate kiss. Whispering with desire,

"Absolutely!"

The only witnesses that night to the continued thrashing, slipping, writhing figures were the celestial bodies above, whose light caressed the lovers souls as they tied themselves ever closer to one another. The two becoming one in the stillness of that crystal night forever and ever and ever...


End file.
